Dripping
by ironicallyironman
Summary: Tony takes a little time to himself in the shower and can't stop thinking about a certain blonde. Little does he know, that certain blonde is watching. Steve/Tony. Top!Steve. Roommate AU. Oneshot.


The hot, searing water pounded on Tony's back, moisture heating his body as he slicked down with a bar of Irish Spring soap. Droplets clung to his body and cascaded back down onto the ground. The warmth sunk into his strong bones, through his toned muscles, relaxing them after a hard day's training. He could feel them tighten and relax as he moved, and this was exactly what he needed to unwind.

The water was a riveting sensation, one that Tony had always enjoyed. He liked the steam, the wet heat gliding over his bones, making him slick and easy. And since he was constantly plagued by his roommate, Steve, the shower was a certain kind of haven for him. A place where he could relieve his tension. Their shower was large enough to fit two people and just thinking about it made his heart leap.

And as each water droplet fell, he began to feel down his toned chest, down to his navel, reaching his hardened cock. He dragged his fingers lightly up to his mouth and lathered them in his own spit, lubricating them. He groaned softly and spread his knees apart, bracing himself on the metal bar in the middle of the shower. He dropped his hand again and reached it behind him, plunging his pointer finger into his asshole. He let out a sharp but quiet moan as he felt his own heat, his own heartbeat against his finger, and he slipped a second finger in.

He let out a smooth his as he began to move his fingers in a comfortable rhythm, to his own natural pace. He felt the heat run through his veins like fire, alighting his insides with his own pleasure. He thought of the hot model on the front of GQ this month, his chiseled chest gleaming with sweat, his hair brushed back, but it did nothing for him. He knew what he wanted to think about. A certain patriotic roommate of his. Sure, it was taboo, but it was good enough for Tony. Too good almost, he thought, as he slipped a third finger into his warmth with a moan. Pre-cum began leaking from the tip of his dick.

He was far gone now, letting himself take place in his own erotic fantasies as rivulets of water fell from the showerhead, heating his skin. But he was sure his inside felt hotter than the outside as he pumped away at his own ass, hitting his prostate and moaning quietly. He was so taken by himself that he missed the telltale creak of the bathroom door as Steve crept in.

Steve almost began to say something, but he was taken aback by the man in the shower. He looked through the glass doors of the confine, which weren't just yet fogged over, only at the corners. He watched as Tony pumped away at himself, feeding himself more and more, leading up to his own climax. Beads of water dripped back the mans' back, down to his curved butt. He watched, transfixed. Tony looked delicious. Decedent even. Steve sat the towels he brought in on the toilet, careful to make not a noise and continued to watch Tony. He was beautiful, his perfectly curved body, doing it by himself. He contemplated slipping out of his own bathrobe and joining him.

And then, Tony let out a long moan, to which Steve couldn't ignore. It wasn't an orgasm moan, he knew that, but it was strong enough for Steve to utter an aroused responsive squeak. They both stopped in their tracks. He knew that there was no way that Tony couldn't have heard that and Tony was finally aware of his bathroom visitor. Steve's heart beat quickly and loudly, like a bass drum, he could feel it in his stomach. He waited for Tony to spin around and yell at him, cast him out of the apartment. Finally, after what seemed like a minute of silence, Tony continued, obviously alright with his companion watching.

Steve, dumbfounded and surprised, fumbled for a bottle of lotion from a nearby shelf and squeezed it into his palm. He rubbed it in and reached his hand down and began tending to his own throbbing erection, continuously watching Tony. He wasn't sure if he could go and help Tony. He didn't want to disturb the beauty of it all. He didn't want to step foot in the animals cage – or more like his habitat really. Would it be interrupting? He just watched and pumped away. He was desperate for more as he watched Tony pumped away faster.

Tony let out a strangled, cracked moan, "You can join me, if you want."

Steve knew it was this he had been waiting for – an invitation. He slid out of his bath robe and into the shower. He gave himself a moment to adjust to the wet heat on his back and he slipped his hair on his face. Tony slipped his fingers out, and Steve replaced them with his wet, hard cock. Both of them let out some sort of noise as they shared their heat. It was wild. Not necessarily a new experience, both had had sex before. But something about the way their bodies aligned was different. Wild yet controlled, a balance between heat and the cold shivers of anticipation they shared.

Tony tilted his head back, letting droplets rain onto his face. Steve followed suit as he neared climax. They could both feel it. The growing tension in their stomach. The pre-cum leaking from their cocks. The stars they were sure they both saw as they rocked together.

"Cum when I tell you," Tony whispered gruffly near Steve's ear, leaning in close as he could from his position. Steve rocked back and forth, gaining speed and friction, listening to Tony moan underneath him, making sure neither of them let go of the bar. He didn't respond to Tony's request – he knew Tony didn't expect an answer vocally. But he held back as much as he could. He nearly burst, but he held on, desperate to follow Tony's orders.

"Now," Tony hissed and he felt Steve release his warm load into himself. He shivered and moaned as he felt himself clench and his stomach tighten. He then spit his own load onto the tile wall in front of them as he felt Steve pant, his hot breath on his neck, both of them braced against the wall.

"So," Tony managed to choke out his words between pants as he watched the washing away of the signs of his most recent sexual encounter. "What did you come in here for?"

Steve took a few moments to breathe, holding onto the bar still, afraid that he was about to collapse. "Towels," he paused. "I have clean towels for you."


End file.
